Fate
by AJD2348
Summary: Neji always believed in fate.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is not mine. cries Lee-style

Fate

Chapter 1

* * *

"You are so gay, Naruto

Chapter One:

A Deadly Dream

"You are so gay, Naruto. Admit it. You can't last one day without your precious Sasuke, can you? You know why? 'Cause he's your _boyfriend_. It's just about time you admit it. Everybody knows anyway. It's no big deal", commented the young Hyuga prodigy.

"Well, see _Neji_-what the fuck am I saying? Just stay out of it. Sasuke is not my boyfriend anymore than he is yours…_unless he is_…", Naruto said suspiciously.

"You little fuck nut, I'm going to rip your face apart! How _dare_ you!?", screamed the usually calm and collected Hyuga.

"See!! You don't like it when people make assumptions about _you_, you stupid tard! I hate it when everyone does that, jeez", said Naruto.

"But you _know_ I don't like Sasuke, you twit", said Neji. He just wanted to know the truth. "I'm not with him twenty four seven, asking him to spar with me, eat with me, sleep with me…", Neji commented lightly. He was just curious. "But the again, I'm not his type."

"Hey! You are such a jerk sometimes Neji. I have _never_ slept with Sasuke. And I don't plan to in the near future, either", said Naruto dryly. Neji could be a real prick sometimes. "And what exactly is his type, Hyuga? Huh?", replied Naruto. He was already tired of arguing. Maybe he should just hit him with Rasengan and get it over with. His stomach was even starting to yell. He was awfully hungry.

Neji smirked. 'Naruto is going to love this' he thought. "His type are blonde, obnoxious, and small-sized."

It took the young Kyuubi-boy a while. Once he understood, his jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh no, he didn't' thought Naruto, mentally putting his hand on his hip and snapping his fingers. "Oh yes, I did" said Neji, reading his mind. 'That is the fucking last straw. His ass is mine.', thought Naruto, realizing the irony in his thought.

Neji gave Naruto the all-knowing smirk; almost flipping his hair but catching himself before he did. He turned around. 'Easy as pie' he thought as he walked away; swiftly and effortlessly. As soon as he turned his back, he sensed and enormous amount of evil chakra approaching him; and fast. He turned his head, and time stopped. Naruto looked at him, blood red eyes shining, and fangs showing slowly as he smirked. In a split second, without the help of his shadow clones, Naruto slowly produced a light blue chakra ball in his hand. It almost shone purple, Neji realized, and stood frozen in anger and horror. Naruto was in front of him the next second, and with a smile from ear to ear, he whispered "Rasengan, motherfucker", and slowly pushed his hand into Neji's stomach.

The next thing he knew, Neji was wide-eyed, falling into a pit of darkness, cursing his stupidity at being so careless. 'Damn'.



"Neji", said a familiar voice.

Neji quickly woke up, curious by what he had just heard. 'That voice…', he thought, 'it's so familiar…'

'Neji', it called out again.

There was absolutely no doubt about it. Neji was hearing his own voice. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' thought the Hyuga. 'What in the Goddess's name is _going on_ here?' He was in complete darkness.

Suddenly, it grew bright and he was in an empty field. He looked around. He had been there before, but couldn't quite place his finger on it. "I have to be careful. Anything can happen", he said to himself. But as he walked, he felt relatively safe. "I swear I've been here before. Ugh!", he said in frustration. He was getting tired of all the surprises.

But as soon as he was going to turn away, he heard a woman's voice. He quickly turned around, but he saw no one. "Byakugan!" he yelled. He glanced at the surrounding area, and located two figures sitting by a tree, a couple hundred meters away. He ran, and in the blink of an eye, appeared behind a nearby tree, close to the two targets.

A beautiful woman sat across from him, as well as a man, whose face he could not see. The man had hair as black as Lee's, and shaped like the Fourth Hokage's. The woman had hair as red as Gaara's, as long as Hinata's, and shaped like Sakura's. He seemed to recognize her, though he had never seen her before in his life. It was almost like he was attracted to her. And her skin was glowing. Like Tenten's. 'Ahh, Tenten…', thought Neji dreamily. 'Snap out of it', he scolded himself. 'This is no time to be thinking of such things. Such as how pretty Tenten looks while she's training…' Neji was brought back to the matter at hand when he noticed the beautiful woman moving closer. 'She's going to see me' he thought, but stayed in place. The beautiful lady seemed lie she wanted to talk to the man.

"Come on, Matsuro. Please?", said the woman. Her voice was calm, steady, but her eyes were pleading. Then Neji froze. 'Those eyes…' he thought. 'They are so strange, yet comforting…they remind me of Tenten's…though Tenten's are not as blue…' That was a serious understatement. The woman's eyes were a deep blue, surrounded by indigo making them even darker and seductive. "Yep, just like Tenten's", Neji said to himself. Her eyes were as blue as her hair was red. And what a combination they were. They contrasted perfectly, leaving her spirit at ease and sure of itself. Neji felt himself thinking of her in his arms, and had to stop himself from reaching out to her. He could blow his cover.

"Oh Keikoku, the things you do to me. How do you live with yourself?", asked Matsuro, a hint of amusement in his deep baritone voice. His voice sounded like dark chocolate, if that were even possible. Then, when Neji realized he was developing a man-crush with a man that had his voice, he slapped himself- both figuratively and literally. And that's when he saw it.

The gorgeous lady named Keikoku moved, and Sat right in front of Matsuro. She leaned forward taking his face into her hands, and slowly brought it down to hers. By what Neji could see, the man turned scarlet. 'Huh. Amateur' thought Neji. Suddenly, he realized he hadn't kissed anyone either. "I'm going to have to work on that", he said. He really needed to get out of there.

But as soon as his eyes left the couple, he heard something. Something whispered. Something so pure and endless that people kill and die for. And all he could do was sit. Sit and watch as the scene of Love unfolded before his pale eyes.

"Run away with me", she said.

"I cannot. That is not my destiny. My destiny is to fight for my family and rebuild our home. I'm sorry, Keikoku, but I must go." As soon as he stood up, she followed as well. "Why, huh? Why are you doing this? I love you and you love me. Isn't that enough?" The flurry of questions were flying out of her mouth' her tears staining her face. "You're talking about going to war, Matsuro. Fighting is not the answer. You can start a new family with me. Please. Please stay with me. I don't know what I'd do if you left me", she said, voice so low Neji could barely hear her.

And just like that, Matsuro walked away. Suddenly Neji felt a sharp, excruciating pain in his heart. He dropped to his knees, legs refusing to work, and placed his fist by his heart. "Oh Gods, what is happening to me?" he said through clenched teeth. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest and torn in two. Even as he was writhing in pain, he managed to stand up and follow Matsuro. When they were right at the spot Neji woke up in, they heard a blood curling scream. Matsuro stooped dead in his tracks. Before Neji could react, Matsuro took of, running in Keikoku's direction.

As soon as they approached the place they had just left, time slowed down. Matsuro was running towards Keikoku,' her body bloodied and slashed. Matsuro was crying, biting his lip to keep from screaming. It was utterly horrifying. Then in a split second, Neji was there, right in front of her, crying and biting his lips. It was as if he was Matsuro, and his heart was in an even greater pain than before.

"I love you", was all he could say, telling the dying girl what Matsuro should have said. And even though he did not know her, he knew what he said was true. He loved her, and she was slowly being torn away from him. She was being taken by those bastards that ruined his home and killed his family. "And I always will".

With the little energy she had left, she raised her hand. "I will always love you, Neji" she spoke softly. Neji jumped away, shocked at what he heard. Then darkness fell once again.



Naruto brushed his hands together, as he straightened out, red eyes glistening in the sun.

"That's what you get for calling me gay, you faggot" he said, looking at an unconscious Hyuga lying on the floor. Naruto had hit Neji with a low power Rasengan, effectively knocking him out. 'So what now, demon?' thought Naruto, speaking to the Nine Tailed Fox Demon inside his mind. 'I only needed the chakra so I wouldn't need a clone to perform the Rasengan. But I'm liking the power right now and have nothing to do. Maybe we should go train' said Naruto, encouraging the Demon.

"Of course not, you human brat! I'm starving and have no need to train!" replied the Red Fox. "We should go hunting and feed!"

Naruto's stomach rumbled. "Let's go get something to eat" he said to himself, taking off and leaving the young Prodigy unattended.



Tenten and Lee had just left their homes, hoping to find Neji and go and have lunch. But as they were walking, they felt an evil presence approaching them and stood on guard, ready to fight. A blur was heading right towards them, and Tenten and Lee were poised for battle. When the blur jumped right over them, it yelled, "bye Tenten, bye Lee", and continued on its course.

Tenten and Lee stood in their spots, confused. They recognized the voice, but didn't want to know anything of what the young man was doing. Instead, Lee said, "oh, my young blooming Tenten, Naruto was with Neji! Maybe Neji is still there!" Lee suddenly grabbed Tenten, and ran faster than she could have imagined, dragging her in the process. When they finally reached their destination, they nearly died. Neji was on the floor, and by the way he looked, was out cold.

Tenten ran towards the still body, leaving a weeping Lee by himself. "Oh, Mother Goddess, why has this boy's youth been ripped away? Oh the world is so cruel!" he cried, forming a river of tears. "It is so unjust!" But just as quickly as he started crying, he stopped. He felt a pain in his cheek, and realized his head was blown to the side.

Tenten pulled her fist back, glad Lee was back to his senses. "He's not dead, just knocked out." She soon left the little green man rejoicing at the news to go and help Neji.

Tenten was worried sick. Neji was never knocked out, _never_. 'There was that one time where he nearly died', she thought, but she shook her head. She wasn't going to think of such dreadful things when, at the moment, he was fine. She just picked up his head, and slowly placed her hand on his cheek. "Neji", she called out hoping to wake the Hyuga prodigy. He was alright, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. As soon as the words left her mouth, his eyes jerked open, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Don't ever leave me", he whispered lovingly, holding her tightly and breathing her in at the same time. She didn't say anything. She was so shocked that words could not be formed. Instead, she just hugged him back, loving the way his arms felt around her body.

The tender moment was brought to a screeching halt when Lee yelled, "Let's eat!" and picked them up and started running. Neji glanced at Tenten, smiled, and thought 'Mine.' He faced forward and allowed Lee to drag him along. Tenten just smiled and looked ahead, finally glad she knew the truth.

A/N: Hope you guys like it. I'm definately going to continue it, I'm jst busy with a NejiTen contest fic . Anyways, comment. Any comment is helpful and much love goes out to you if you do. Just go easy, it's my first fanfic, so yeah. :) Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten was smiling- lost within a thought when until she went headfirst into a tree

Chapter Two:

Canines and Cookies

Tenten was smiling- lost within a thought when until she went headfirst into a tree. She heard a snicker coming from both her teammates, but they soon stopped when they realized Tenten wasn't balancing.

She had hit the tree hard, and cursed the damn Hyuga from invading her mind, causing her to lose focus. Damn! She hated when she showed weakness like that.

But soon her world was turning black as she slowly slipped from the branch she was standing on.

'Nice going, Tenten. We happened to make a fool out of ourselves once again' her inner voice stated before she lost sight.



Tenten was feeling free, seeing the forest blur as she passed by trees. She was running.

Why was she running? When had she been so free in her life?

She turned her head just to see something next to her. Was it a wolf?

She looked down at herself, and noticed she was a wolf as well. The shinobi world she had once known and grew up in crumbled in her memory, and all she could do was feel the wind on her fur and run towards the moon. The wolf that was running smirked at her.

_The wolf that was running at her side smirked at her._

Why did it seem familiar? Why was this wolf suddenly irresistible? Are dogs allowed to feel this way? Why were there so many unanswered questions in her head?

'I'm getting tired' she thought and ran a bit faster. She came across a cliff, and decided to rest there. She let her legs collapse and take her body along with them. She closed her eyes, ready to sleep, when she felt a presence approach her. She barely opened her eyes and saw the other wolf snuggle up against her.

The wolf was beautiful. There weren't enough words in her vocabulary to express the beauty of the canine. He leaned closer to her, bringing a warmth that made her even sleepier.

The male wolf was next to her, and she could almost taste the peace and serenity between them. She nudged her nose to his, and closed her eyes. Her world descended into darkness, yet it was as bright as the sun.



Neji noticed that Tenten was tipping over. He made it under her body just before she hit the ground. She was out cold, and he groaned.

When was this going to end?

Lee looked at Neji, and he thought he was going to cry. Don't get me wrong, he loved his teammates, but if they were going to keep him away from his food- he would rather kill them himself. And right now, the hunger was too much.

Neji looked at Lee and nodded to him, giving him permission to continue. Lee took of faster than a speeding bullet, and Neji was left there alone with Tenten in his arms. He started walking, and before he knew it, was exhausted. Tenten weighed a ton!

He looked her over and wondered why his little kunoichi was heavy. She wasn't fat; in fact, she had a six pack, and she obviously wasn't heavy because of her height. She was medium height, easy.

He looked her over once again. She was very muscular, yet toned, and her short bangs were falling over her forehead. Wait- of course! Tenten was pure muscle, and that's why she weighed so much. Muscle is denser that fat, and Tenten was full of it.

Neji was about to lay his partner down when he noticed she was smiling.

'Why would she be smiling? Is she dreaming' he said mentally to himself, and felt a tug on his neck. Tenten had wrapped her arms around him, securing herself onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and stayed there. She had no intentions of releasing Neji at that point. But Neji was extremely tired, and laid down, Tenten in tow and on top of him. She would kill him when she woke up, but what the hell. It was her doing anyway.

Before he drifted off, he swore he heard a deep growling, and it was coming from Tenten. Neji smirked, and let his consciousness wander off.



When Tenten awoke, her first instinct was to stretch. She felt as if she had run all night, and then she remembered her dream. Unlike other people, Tenten automatically knew what her dream meant, what it signified.

It was her; in a previous life. She could feel it the moment she began the dream. But why now? Why was she dreaming about her previous life now? Tenten tried to stretch her arms over her head. When she did, a long lock of hair fell across her face. She quickly brushed it off.

'Neji's hair is so annoying. Why is it so long?' she thought, and continued to stretch.

Her hands brushed against a tree trunk, and she arched her back. She found her stomach was being held down. She looked down at her stomach and saw an arm across it.

'Neji has an iron grip. Jeez' she said in her head. She tried and tried, but could not remove the appendage.

She gave up and went on to extend her legs.

Once again, her effort was hindered as she felt a leg entwined with her own.

'Why must Neji be so strong? He's holding me down with his leg!'

Tenten was about to start cursing Neji out when she realized the obvious. Neji was next to her; close enough for his hair to fall over her face, close enough to have his arm around her waist, and definitely close enough to wrap his leg around her.

"NEJI!!" she screamed, chakra levels rising and knocking the now awake Hyuga across the forest floor. Everyone in the Village Hidden In The Leaves turned their heads towards the forest. Even Gaara could swear he heard a familiar name in the wind.

"I AM GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR THROAT WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

She walked slowly towards Neji, her beautiful brown eyes glittering with fire. Neji looked up at her, and couldn't help but smile. She looked absolutely stunning. As soon as he did, though, he regretted it instantly. Tenten looked as if she was going to rip and shred him to pieces. He stood up, and backed up. Even though he was stronger than his teammate; an angry Tenten was the one thing he was afraid of.



Tenten slowly stalked towards Neji, knuckles burning to bleed her opponent. She looked like the cold and pitiless goddess, Artemis, as she closed in on him. Artemis was a hunter, armed with a bow and arrows; and at the moment, Tenten was the goddess in human skin; armed with shuriken, kunai, and every other weapon imaginable.

She was the hunter, and Neji was the stag she was about to skin.

Neji took a fighting stance, hoping that the thought of battle would be enough to scare Tenten away. It seemed to make her even happier, as she smiled from ear to ear, showing her fangs and looking like a killer. What did Neji do to be in such a predicament?

Then he remembered.

'Damn it!' he screamed in his head, mostly to himself. 'Crap! Crap! Crap! I knew it!'

Tenten was only a yard away now, and Neji was shitting his pants. What was he to do?

Tenten was now face to face with Neji, and his mind was blank. Neji did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. _He kissed her._

Tenten stared at him, eyes as big as saucers. Her eyes then rolled back to her head as she fainted.

Neji grabbed her from under her arms and carried her away. He was starving.



On the way into the gates of Konoha, Tenten woke up on Neji's shoulder. She just crossed her arms and gave a small pout.

She had fainted in front of Neji.

No, she had fainted _because_ of Neji.

She refused to think anymore of that incident. But she couldn't help it. She turned bright red at the memory of Neji's lips on hers. She had kissed him back. Even if it was only for a moment, a second; she had kissed him back. She felt as if she had done it before; but it was her very first kiss. It also seemed as if she was meant to do it. It felt completely right.

But the biggest problem lay with her pride.

She showed weakness in front of Neji, and he would never let her live it down. Maybe Hinata was starting to rub off on her. That was her very first time fainting as well.

Neji felt Tenten's temperature spike, and ran even faster. He came to her apartment, and sneaked in through her bedroom window. He placed her on her bed, and went directly to the kitchen. He had some work to do.



Tenten realized she was in her room. She was lying down in her bead, training clothes still on. She smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. She headed out, and followed her nose. She saw Neji was sitting in her dining table, and reluctantly went to go sit beside him. He was cheerfully eating a cookie.

But then she realized she didn't have cookies.

She took one off the plate in front of her and took a big bite. The cookies were absolutely scrumptious!!

"These are fucking delicious!" she exclaimed, taking another cookie from the plate and placing it in her mouth.

"They better be. It took a while to make them just right."

Tenten took another cookie and once again and stuffed it in her mouth.

It took her a while to understand Neji's words, but when she did, her mouth flew open.

"You made these?" she said, extremely surprised. "You made these awesomely great cookies?" she repeated, more to herself rather than Neji.

"Why do you think they're awesome?" replied Neji, donning a bright smile from ear to ear.


End file.
